


Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t know what ice cream is?” Tony nearly shrieks. He skids to a halt in the middle of the path, promptly nearly getting himself run over by a bicyclist. Thor reaches out, grabs him, and yanks him off to one side before he and the bicyclist go head over heels.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> it's a ridiculously cold temperature out so here is a puff piece about summertime

“What do you mean you don’t know what ice cream is?” Tony nearly shrieks. He skids to a halt in the middle of the path, promptly nearly getting himself run over by a bicyclist. Thor reaches out, grabs him, and yanks him off to one side before he and the bicyclist go head over heels.

He should have known this would happen when he admitted his confusion. Tony is nearly as much of a drama queen as Loki is and he always seems shocked when Thor doesn’t know about some Earthly custom. He suspects it’s because Tony knows how advanced the Asgardians are and so he always thinks that they would share customs even though they come from two different planets. He’s not even certain ice cream had made its way to Europe by the time the Asgardians went to war with the Frost Giants.

He gives the bicyclist an apologetic smile since Tony still hasn’t realized how close he came to disaster and gently tugs his irate boyfriend off the path.

“Sváss,” he murmurs, running his hands up and down Tony’s arms.

“But it’s _ice cream_ ,” Tony argues. “Even _I_ know what ice cream is.”

He’s starting to wonder why Tony is so upset about this and then Tony adds, “And Howard didn’t believe in sweets of _any_ kind.”

Oh.

Not for the first time, he wishes he could go back in time to punch Howard Stark in the face, a wish shared by much of the team. His brother had been kind enough once to create an illusion that he could punch but it still wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the real thing would be. Of course Tony would be worried that Thor doesn’t know what ice cream is because of his father; he’s often compared Howard to Odin though in many cases, Thor doesn’t believe that’s a fair comparison. His father had never withheld treats from them.

“Tony, it doesn’t exist on Asgard,” he interrupts.

“And another thing! I—” Tony stops, mouth still hanging open. “Wait, what?”

He looks so puzzled that Thor can’t help chuckling and leaning forward to kiss away the furrow in his beloved’s brow. “We don’t have ice cream on Asgard. It hadn’t yet existed in Scandinavia the last time my people were here.”

“Oh.” He can visibly see Tony process that, just as he sees his eyes light up as he thinks of another question. “What do you have instead?”

“I suspect many similar dishes to traditional Scandinavian desserts and possibly a few using Asgardian fruits,” he says, indulging Tony’s questions. He loves how inquisitive Tony is, how he wants to know everything about Asgard though he’s never been there himself. In the back of his mind, it makes Thor wonder if Tony is stockpiling all this information for when he is eventually introduced to Odin and Frigga, if he thinks he’ll need to impress them as though it won’t be enough for them that he makes Thor happy.

“I can tell you more about them,” he offers. “If you’ll let me try your ice cream.”

Tony lights up, giving him a brilliant smile. “Yes,” he says, pointing at him. “I like the way you think. We’ll try ice cream and then you can make me some of your desserts when we get back to the tower.”

Thor laughs. “I see what this was. This was all a trick to get me to make you dessert, wasn’t it?” He knows it wasn’t, not really, but he also knows that it’s the right thing to say when Tony gives him a grateful look and takes the out.

“You know me so well.” He takes Thor’s hand, both ignoring the sounds of a thousand shutters going off as people take pictures of the two Avengers in the park, and leads him across the park. “Come on, best ice cream in the city is in Central Park. You’ll let me pick your flavor, right? You seem like a Rocky Road kind of guy.”

“And what exactly is Rocky Road?” he asks curiously.

“Chocolate, nuts, and marshmallows. Perfect for you,” Tony says with a fond grin. “Mr. Muscles with a Mushy Heart.”

“And what are you going to get, Mr. Tin Man in a Can?” Thor asks, borrowing one of Steve’s nicknames for Tony.

“Mint chocolate chip,” Tony tells him. “Nothing better.”

Frankly, it sounds kind of disgusting to Thor but he already knows that he’ll let Tony talk him into trying a bite and that he’ll lick the sugary taste out of Tony’s mouth once they’re done with their treat. He always does.


End file.
